theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy
Eddy is the Leader of The League of Ed-venturers and one of the few main protagonists of the series. Bio Eddy lives in Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac in the lone town of CN City . Where he comes up with many schemes, (he calls scams) to try and earn money to purchase jawbreakers. But many of these plans often backfire. And to make things worse, he is belittled by almost everyone in the Cul-de-Sac, and is hurt through mental and physical ways. Truthfully, he is a guy who suffers from heartache and his true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. And no one in the Cul-de-Sac shows any remorse for their actions, especially Kevin. Eddy also hardly has any interaction with his parents, and it seems like they do not treat him with much respect either. Neglecting him. Eddy's only beings who care about him are his friends, Edd, and Ed. As well as the other members of his team, Yakkity Yak, Keo, Lemony, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace. As well as The Engines of Cartoon World, (whom often visit CN City on jobs). But all of this would change when a ship from the Republic was forced to land near their Cul-de-Sac, where Hippogriffa King Red Sea, his wife, Queen Novo, and daughter Skystar, and a small task force were trying to get to Canterlot, but they ship was damaged in the escape. As Red Sea, R3-X3, and Skystar went to find someone who could fix their ship's hyperdrive, they came to the Cul-de-Sac. Where they were spotted by the Eds, (currently trying to sell some drinks and small cookies) as Skystar went up to their stall and purchased one. Which she liked the taste so much she purchased several more. (even going as far as giving them a huge tip with several gold coins) As Red Sea came over to greet the three as he asked if they knew someone who could fix their ship. Eddy was about to speak, but Edd quickly jumped in and stated that there is no shop that specializes in fixing Republic spaceships but they do have friends who can. Red Sea then thanked them as he purchased one of their drinks and small cookies too. (as Edd noticed his Lightsaber while he pocketed the cookie.) But as they were about to set off, Eddy got tripped. and dropped the gold coins that Skystar paid him with. As the tripper, a biking dude, named Kevin then picked up the gold coins; sarcastically thanking Eddy for them. But as he started to walk away, Skystar grabbed him by the shirt and demanded he give those coins back, but Kevin refused as he called her a bird horse. Snapping into anger, she stated no one calls her a bird horse. As she threatened to cut off his arm if he didn't give back the coins he stole. But Red Sea then stepped in and used a Force mind trick on Kevin which made him give back the coins. After scolding her daughter for trying to use force, Red Sea helped Eddy back up as the rest of the Cul-de-Sac's residences noticed the new comers as several of them were impressed to see a unique creature in their presence. As they questioned would they would hang with the Eds. At the Eds' homestead, (which was really a parked Starfeld ZH-25 Questor freighter) Red Sea, Rax, and Skystar meet their comrades, Yakkity, Lemony, Keo, Maggie, Calloway, and Grace. As Edd contacted some of their friends from the comms room, the cows explained to Red Sea about the Eds' life styles, that their schemes were only methods of getting money to purchase Jawbreakers, (which Skystar also had a small knack for). As Mrs. Calloway explains the Eds are not all in the green. As she explains about Eddy suffering Heartbreak. While Edd's parents are always away and the only communication between them is by sticky notes. While Ed, on the other hand is not the most intelligent but he has it worse. As his parents mistreat him, and never take his side on anything and his sister constantly bullies and enslaves him. As she then explains about the others in the Cul-de-Sac, such as Kevin being a huge rival with the Eds and a sadistic bully. As he always mistreats the Eds to no end. While Johnny, while not the brightest bulb is an idiotic nuisance. Rolf is a bit crazy at times. Jimmy, while being fragile can create sadistic plans of vengeance on the Eds. While Nazz, while sometimes being a little unsure of the Eds, is the only being who has enough kindness to them. But the worse thing ever is the Kanker sisters. Leading Red Sea to question it, as Maggie explains the Kanker Sisters have the hots for the Eds, but in a bad kind of way. As Grace explains they're 3 ugly creeps who sexually harass the Eds to no ends. From abuse, and forcibly kissing them against their will, or even breaking in their homes. Skystar then asked why didn't the Eds call the police to deal with them. As Keo explained it wasn't that simple, as the Police Force in CN City isn't exactly the most reliable, which is why Townsville has the Powerpuff Girls to do most crime-fighting. Plus, the Kankers always manage to cover their tracks. Edd then walks up and sees their friends can come first thing in the morning to repair their ship. Before Edd asks Red Sea if he's a Jedi Knight. Noting he saw his Lightsaber earlier. Once the Planet Trains and Miner trains arrived, they checked over the Hippogriffs' ship. But came across 2 snags, while they could easily repair the hyperdrive, the main fuel injection manifold and the hyper drive's warp core were badly damaged and would require replacing, which they didn't have the parts to do it. What is worse, the only machine shop in CN City where they could find the parts only takes Cash, no other methods of payment, such as Republic credits. And Red Sea and Novo don't have enough Equestrian money to convert to cash. Then Maggie remembers a street race that has a cash prize that is same amount as the price of the replacement parts. However the race required the race to have a road vehicle of some type to compete. Soon after reaching Canterlot, the Eds are greeted by Princess Celestia's Student, Twilight Sparkle. Who is more than impressed to meet some new friends. As the group is escorted to Canterlot Castle, Twilight goes to explain many things in the location in which Double-D is more than impressed with her impeccable knowledge of many things. When reaching the temple, Skystar is tasked with giving the Eds' group a tour of the place while Red Sea and Novo talk to the Council. During the tour, Eddy is very impressed with the place, as he always dreamed of being in the lap of luxury. Then when they are brought to the rec room, Eddy literally has his eyes pop out at a vending machine containing their brand of jawbreakers, which Skystar generously purchases for him, Edd, and Ed. Then as she explains more about the temple, Mrs. Calloway abundantly yelps when something bumps her backend. As Eddy demands to know who shoved her, the group found a young Changeling timidly looking at the group with sorrow and shyness. The group is very impressed by the Changeling, even Eddy can't help but find her cute. But she is so shy, she won't talk to them. So then Edd takes out some of the cookies from their stand, which the changeling hesitantly took but upon taking one bite, she started to devour them very swiftly. Then several more individuals made themselves present, a yak, an earth pony, a dragon, 2 more hippogriffs, and a gryphon. As the yak, Yona was interested to meet Yakkity, but both confirmed they were not related. As the gryphon, Gallus was at first unsure of what to make of the newcomers, but then he introduced himself, but upon saying he was gonna be like Anakin Skywalker one day, the Eds were confused since they had no clue who Anakin was. Then an older Changeling named Figge came into the room and was about to tell ocellus something when he noticed the newcomers and introduced himself. Before he reminded the younger ones that they were gonna be having some trials the next day. As he then leaves. Keo then aks why Figge and Ocellus have no similarities if they're father and daughter. As Ocellus explains about the time Vader murdered her family and destroy Thorax's kingdom. Grace giving her sympathies to the young changeling. Even Eddy was shocked over this, (given he had a cruel older brother and his parents were always treating him unfairly). Then Twilight came back to the room requesting the Eds to follow her to meet the Jedi Council. In the Council Room, The Eds showed outstanding foresight. But Zecora could sense that they were a little uneasy. As Edd explained that they were not used to being treated as guests as their neighbors in their Cul-de-Sac were always mistreating them and their team members were the only few who treated them with respect. Including the Engines of Cartoon World. As Celestia shared they were acquainted with the engines in question, but they never spoke of the Eds. As Edd explained he asked them to keep them a secret as if word got out that they were heard of, then the others would mistreat them even worse. Hearing this, Celestia walked up to them and asked them to place their hands in her hooves. As they did, Celestia probed their minds with the Force and saw all of the things done to them in the years. After she finished she gave her sorrow to their abuse. While Barret was disgusted that their parents treated them very poorly. As Cadance then gave the Eds a hug, telling them that as a mother herself, she is very sorry that they are not treated with respect. As for Armor he was angered that Ed's parents would side with his younger sister, and furthermore of how his sister was a selfish, enslaver. Noting Twilight would never be like that to him, ever. Then when Red Sea and Novo, along with Skystar came to the Council room. Barret declared they would consider the Eds being trained in the Ways of the Force, but was not sure of who should take them in under their wing. As Red Sea volunteered, but Luna pointed out he was already teaching his daughter, so he couldn't take on more Apprentices. But Novo explained Skystar was at the point where she could attend her Je'Daii Trails. Which lead Luna to request them time to think it over. After the Eds were finished meeting with the Council, the rest of Ed-Venturers took the group of younglings to their ship, which Ocellus immediately identified the class of ship with all its specifications, adding about how they were rare to find these days. Which left most of the Ed-Venturers speechless but Double-D, on the other hand, was beyond impressed. As he got into a conversation with Ocellus as they both questioned some tough questioned getting a scientific answer. In which they both agreed they would get along perfectly. Much to Gallus and Eddy's annoyance. Then when Novo decided to lead a campaign to take Hippogriffa back from the Flame Federation, The Eds were to join them as they took their freighter back to Hippogriffa. As the Planet Trains armed the Eds with Blaster Pistols. Then when the battle took place, Eddy's disgust for the Blasters given to him disappeared, upon seeing just how powerful they really were. Then as the main team stormed the castle, several Hippogriffian Fighters took off for the main command ship out in space, while the Eds, Skystar, padawan 6, and Terramar were to stay near the Eds' freighter. But then when Darth made himself present, Red Sea and Novo engaged him to a duel, as Edd then suddenly saw several Turret Shield Droids come rolling in and attacked Ocean Flow's groups. He then stated they needed to help them, as the group ran into their freighter. As Eddy got the engines cranking, Skystar got to the ventral gun, Yona to the dorsal gun, then rest of the gang joined Eddy in the cockpit. Once the ship slowly hovered forward, Eddy blasted the Turret Droids as he took the skies. Where they joined in with the Hippogriffian Fighters as Eddy began to show outstanding piloting skills that impressed by Edd and Gallus. But as they fought the enemy starfighters, the dorsal and ventral guns were unfortunately destroyed by one of the fighters. In which Eddy then had Gallus drop the landing gear, as Eddy then did a skidding trick on a nearby meteor, destroying the ships chasing them, before the freighter flew into the hanger bay of the control ship where Eddy destroyed the main reactors, as the whole ship exploded. Once reaching the ground again, Eddy was forced to land in the courtyard, as their freighter has sustained massive damage. After the battle was over, Novo took the Eds as her Je'Daii Padawans following her Husband's dying wish. Then the Eds were present for Red Sea' funeral, as Eddy was sobbing over losing a true fatherly figure to him. Then 10 years later, Eddy, along with Edd, Ed, and the rest of League of Ed-Venturers were officially living in Hippogriffa Castle with their own castle suites. As they were now outstanding skilled Je'Daii Knights. Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, and loud, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy is possibly paranoid and has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. And he cares for Stuingtion's Engines to the point he'll stand up for them when they are insulted or belittled. The most prominent one is in , which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing. One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. Even when it becomes clear to everyone in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Then when joining the Je'Daii Order, Eddy began to lose some of his old personality and become more lever headed and patient. Not too mention a resourceful indivdual that tries to impress his master. Eddy also developed a close friendship with Gallus, finding the Gryphon had much in common with them. Infact, they were thick as thieves. Even as close to calling themselves brothers. In which Eddy was willing to stand up for Gallus when Neighsay insulted him. And when Gallus started crying over losing his friends and Girlfriend to Blackard's Clap, Eddy pulled Gallus into a hug, trying to comfort him. Then they both tag-teamed on fighting Darth Blackard when he returned to get the Jewels a second time. Eddy's loyalty to his friends and anyone who treats him with respect would come into play in The Eds into Darkness, where Eddy would sacrifice himself to save them, by going into the Space Duke's reactor to reset the main engines, dying from the radiation. Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. And after being giving Blaster pistols from the Planet Trains, Eddy gained a black utility belt with thigh holsters for his Blaster pistols and has 5 pouches on the back for more ammo. Then after constructing his own Lightsaber, a clip was installed on his belt so he could carry it with ease. Then after he took one Queen Dust Sparkle's Lightsaber, the clip was modified to allow him to house the older Lightsaber. Main Weaponry * His own Yo-yo * Energy Fail * PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Dark Blue core White Lightsaber * Blue Crossguard Saberstaff * Thunderløre (during The Final Battle Against Blackard) Skills and Abilities Intelligence: Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. And can create effective stink-bombs. While not as smart as Edd when it comes to straight up intelligence, Eddy does indeed possess a wide and immensely varied knowledge of pop culture. Several times throughout the series he has made references to not only famous movies/actors/directors but also to more sophisticated historical individuals such as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec and Mikhail Baryshnikov. However, in the series, Eddy's intelligence improves to the point where he is about to help the team come up with attack plans when fighting the villains. Juggling: Eddy is a very capable juggler, as he is capable of keeping many objects, some of them relatively large and/or bulky, in the air. Driving Skills: During the CN City Street Race, Eddy displayed a high skill in driving as he drove his brother's Plymouth Fury in the race, Marksmanship: Eddy has also shown some good marksmanship with his yo-yo and energy fail. And even when using a blaster. Lightsaber Combat: '''Eddy never got in touch with a Lightsaber until Red Seas arrived at the Cul-de-Sac where he and his team live. Then he is skills improved greatly when The Blue Ruby and The Black Pearl had revealed a map to a secret location where some treasures of the First Alicorns of Equestria was kept, aswell as their Lightsabers, as Queen Dust Sparkle's called out to Eddy. Then when the villains came, Eddy ignited the Lightsaber and displayed outstanding Lightsaber combat. Then when Eddy began training in the Jedi temple under the eye of Queen Novo, Eddy favored to use '''Form V: Shien/Djem So, Form VI: Niman, and''' Form VII: Jyro/Vapaad''' as his main combat forms. Which he used efficiently. And was able to hold his ground against Bradey O'Diesel. Force Skills: '''Eddy's level in the force is beyond many of the Jedi Knights and Je'Daii Knights of The Republic, as he had a high midi-chlorian count in galactic history and was considered to be one of the Chosen Ones of the First Alicorn's Proficey which lead to various conclusions about his Force potential and power. Although young and having less than perfect training (due to his late age joining the Je'Daii Order), Eddy was one of the most powerful living Je'Daii. '''When Wielding Thunderløre: Due to the enchantments placed on the mystic ax-sword, Eddy was given the ability to focus on Orion's abilities and take advantage of them to considerably increase his abilities. The ax-sword also allowed him to easily take advantage of the weather elements. * Lightning Manipulation: While using Thunderløre, Eddy gained the ability to summon bolts of lightning from the surrounding horizon. In addition to being able to channel electricity on its own, Thunderløre can draw environmental electricity from the surrounding atmosphere and redirect it towards a specific goal, as was shown when Eddy was able to summon several rays from the sky and briefly subdue Blackard with them. He could even use Thunderløre to strengthen his own Electric Judgement to higher levels, and even cross both beams of electricity from his hands and the ax-sword, creating a unique Green Colored Lightning. He also used the rays during the battle against Blackard's army. * Physical Augmentation: After becoming worthy of Thunderløre, all of Eddy's physical attributes such as his Force Skills and Strength have been increased to seemingly that of Orion's power levels, as he was able to land devastating blows to Blackard with the ax-sword and was even able to grapple with him for a short time. While using Thunderløre, he was even able to withstand Blackard's strongest attacks, but was able to get back up moments later. * Weapon Summoning: Thunderløre obeyed Eddy's summons as though it was driven by a form of intelligence. Eddy didn't seem to have total control of this ability, as on at least one occasion he accidentally summoned Typhoon Cracker instead. Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Bludgenoers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Apprentices Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:The Eds' Backbone Category:Sacrificed characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Je'Daii Generals